Star Fox: Reckoning
by Hemms Osterham
Summary: "Someday soon there will be a Reckoning." These were the first words spoken by the first Cornerian. now, 1125 years later Andross hijacks a revolution in East Lylat, and plunges the race into a war that will inevitably lead them to The Reckoning.


Star Fox: Reckoning

By

Hemms Osterham

Loosely based on Nintendo's Star Fox Franchise.

* * *

CONGRESSIONAL PYRAMID

Congress is in session. The

room is lit up in the most

elegant way possible.

Everything about the room

commands admiration.

CONGRESSMAN 1

The House recognizes Mr. Viazen,

representative from Seth.

Viazen stands up, and walks to the podium in the middle of

the floor to address the house of representatives.

VIAZEN

When Guile Lylat led us here

through the 40 Year Exodus from our

slavery on Earth he envisioned a

land of Peace and Plenty. A land in

which the Cornerian race was

unbound from it's chains of

servitude to an unjust creator, and

rebound into servitude to itself.

He imagined a new civilization that

provided for itself and cared about

itself and loved itself. And so far

it is only loving half of itself.

For the last 100 years, ever since

the outer states were discovered

and settled the brain of the Lylat

System has been abusing the hands.

It's been exploiting it's own

people for the lives of what it

perceives to be more worthy of a

meaningful life, while the other

half lives in the dark. The brain

and the hands need a mediator. The

heart. Me and my fellow

representatives from the outer

states, Seth, Anat, Reshef,

Apophis, and Anubis, demand that a

bill be drafted that will put in

motion the first step to repairing

this country's relationship with

itself.

The representatives from the outer states cheer, as the

representatives from the inner states gasp.

CONGRESSMAN 1

This floor is constantly taken up

by complaints and proposals about

the condition of the outer states

but frankly it's out of our hands.

We do not control the market and

have no right to step in. You are

better off fixing things for

yourself. Besides, the outer states

don't seem _that _decrepit. And the

food keeps on coming. From what it

looks like, your complaints are

rooted in greed.

VIAZEN

Greed! Anyone who has ever

traveled to the Outer States has

seen the Underworld in the flesh.

It is a place stricken with poverty

and sickness. Have you ever been

there?

CONGRESSMAN 1

No and I see no need too. I have no

friends or family there and there

is nothing to prompt me to invest

there. I have no interest in it.

VIAZEN

I propose, that along with a bill,

a bill that will get drafted with

the help of the Inner State

Representatives or not I might add,

that it would be wise to make a

trip out there to the Outer States

to see the plight for yourself.

CONGRESSMAN 1

Perhaps one day, Mr. Viazen.

VIAZEN

(To himself, ominously)

Some day soon there will be a

reckoning.

* * *

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE THE CONGRESSIONAL PYRAMID .DAY

The street is crowded by

onlookers as a parade rolls

by. Military, Marching Bands,

Ballet Dancers, children all

march in the parade next to

giant floats. Viazen stands on

the steps of the Congressional

Pyramid with the other reps of

the Outer States.

VIAZEN

Damn Settlement Day Parade...

(To his other senators,

yelling over the parade)

I need you to stay here and begin

drafting the bill. You know whats

best for our states! Meanwhile I

have business on Seth with our

primary campaign supporter. I'll be

back on Corneria as soon as

possible.

The other Reps nod in agreement and Viazen walks away. He

has to walk 2 blocks down the road before he is away from

the parade and can get a taxi. He takes the taxi to the

spaceport and boards a ship destined for Seth.

VIAZEN

Sigh...

There were only 5 people on the 50 seat spaceship. The ship

was a direct rout to Seth. No stops.

* * *

SPACE

The ship left the port, flew into orbit, and jumped away in

a bright flash via dimensional transport. A second later it

arrived in seth's orbit.

* * *

INSIDE THE SHIP ABOVE THE SETH CAPITOL

Flames rage over the slums of Seth's Capitol. Little

explosions dot the streets as it looks like a battle below.

VIAZEN

Look at them. He's at it again.

Shooting up the streets and

swooping in like he's some savior.

Tricking the people into believing

he's something more than a common

criminal.

PASSENGER 1

Boy, I've lived on this planet my

whole life. I'm 81, and I ain't

never seen anything like this

conquest.

PASSENGER 2

(A young adult)

Are you kidding! You are all

treating what he's done like it's a

bad thing! That male down there is

the greatest thing to happen to

these states! He secures

neighborhoods! Brings food and

shelter to the people! He clears

out the gangs!

VIAZEN

He IS a gang. Just a bigger one

because he absorbs the people he

"secures" and he does it all

without the connect of the law.

He's a vigilante with no true

concern for the people.

PASSENGER 2

The law has failed us in their

ability to keep us safe. He's our

last, best hope.

* * *

CITY SMOKEY DAY.

Smoke rose high in the air, and fires burned on the streets

of the slums of Seth's City. Cars lay blown apart, while

gunfire is heard out of the windows of bombed and broken

apartment buildings and tenements. Unorganized gangsters

dressed in rags are mowed down one by one by the superior

gang in uniform, wearing black, and with an embroidered

bright red V with a slash across the middle. They move in

organized military fashion, taking cover and firing with

advanced weaponry. The street is cleared, and the captured

enemy gang is lined up against a brick wall and executed. A

brigade of the winning soldiers march down the street in

uniform, followed by an armored military like truck with a

stage atop the cabin. Atop the stage stood an middle aged

ape, waving to the "freed" people coming out of their hiding

placed. The soldiers shouted and saluted.

VENOM GANGSTERS

Hail! Hail! Hail! Hail! Andross!

Andross! Andross!

* * *

FOX'S MANSION

The main room of the mansion is littered with drink cups,

glass beer bottles, smashed wine bottles, plates both broken

and intact, and bits of food. Fox and Falco lay on the

floor, passed out, and face down in mess. The television is

on the news.

TELEVISION

Senator Viazen stormed out of a

congressional session yesterday

after his plea for air for the

Outer States was denied, and the

severity of those citizen's plight

was downplayed. Senator Viazen then

took a flight back to his home

state of Seth where he currently

resides. We can only guess what...

Fox's eyes open and he pulls himself up off the ground. He

stands up, and brushes the shards of glass off his shirt and

out of his fur. Through the open mansion doors he sees one

of his gardeners shaping the bushes. He ignores him and the

doors. He pushes Falco's face up, and looks in his eyes.

Falco is still passed out. He takes a seat on the premium

leather sofa and holds his head as he pours a glass of

scotch. He checks to see if his wallet is still in his

pocket, which it is, and then proceeds to rummage through

it. His drivers license says he is 22, with orange and white

fur, green eyes, and Male. Fox notices a drink has spilled

on the expensive coffee table, and has bleed over onto some

magazines.

FOX MCCLOUD

Damnit! Not those!

He scrambles and picks up the magazines, shaking them out

and draining the beer onto the redwood coffee table and

rips the magazines off with a towel. The magazines feature

a very scantily dressed blue vixen with tribal tattoos on

the cover of all of them. The magazines vary in title. Fox

gets up from the sofa and wipes the alcohol off on his

expensive shirt. He stumbles, dreary eyed and with a

hangover, to the doors to his mansion. He opens them and

shields his eyes from the sun. His ears fold back and his

snarls. Once Fox's eyes have adapted he removes his arm and

looks upon his lawn. The decorations from the night before

stand unused, and the confetti from the dance lay littering

the ground. Several drunken Cornerians lay passed out on the

lawn. Fox shuts the doors and pivots. He then falls to the

floor and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

FOX'S MANSION

Fox awakens from a sudden shaking. Falco stands over him.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Duuuude! Wild party! Twice as good

as your weekly ones!

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco, why are we here?

FALCO LOMBARDI

Well, because...We are.

FOX MCCLOUD

I mean in this house. In this

mansion. I just don't know what to

do with this wealth. It's just

Foreign.

FALCO LOMBARDI

You have the mansion because You're

your father's son. And I'm here

because you're rich. Think of it as

collateral. I watched your ass in

the home and you owe me a lifetime

of luxury.

FOX MCCLOUD

I'm just disappointed in it all.

Ever since I was found, and happily

took you with me, best friend,

we've been thrown into this vast

wealth. I thought that I had wished

for it so long but it feels like

the same prison as the home.

FALCO LOMBARDI

How is this a prison! Money, gold

lined marble, and all the vixens

and all the bitches you could want.

this is THE life!

FOX MCCLOUD

Yeah, but it's not much of one.

Come on. Let's get this cleaned up.

Fox picks up the lobby receiver and spins the dial, calling

house service from the rooms out back.

* * *

SETH GOVERNOR'S OFFICE

Viazen and the governor of Seth are sitting in the

governor's office, crowded around a radio set.

ANDROSS

(Over the radio)

We...are crippled, dear East. We

are a crippled nation, with

crippled people, and crooked souls.

But I am not telling you anything

that you don't already know in your

heart. We have evil in our

government. Evil representatives of

Western Lylat, whom work you and

abuse you. And when your voice gets

too loud they silence it. They

cover your mouth, and choke you in

red tape and oppressive bills. The

ice miners on Reshef freeze as all

their produce gets shipped away to

the far off west, while they still

work with machines from the days of

bastet. We here on Seth work the

crop fields for a pay so meager as

to force our children to lie about

their age, so they may work early,

and in terrible conditions. Our

homes and shops either lay empty or

battered by the relentless attacks

of gangs and rioters and raiders.

For two hundred years we have been

slaves in all but our name. I work,

every day, to give us a name that

is meaningful, and not just a farm

statistic, or worse, a casualty

number. Just yesterday Venom

Liberation Forces took a vital

street, crushing the Fiends at

their last stand. Tomorrow we move

in Seth's capitol to the inner city

with the intention of liberation

the slums of the drug lords, and

helping to sober up the populace.

All without bills or red tape.

We...

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Great Ra...

VIAZEN

And we can't do anything. We'd need

approval from the military to

combat this warmonger, and Corneria

won't budge...on anything!

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Even if we could call in the

National Guard half of them work

for Andross! I saw how you were

pushed out of the house floor like

that.

VIAZEN

We aren't even people to them

anymore. Just numbers and a

resource. Andross is right about

that part.

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Can you already smell it on the

wind?

VIAZEN

Revolution? It's smells stronger

than the spring blossoms. And at

this point I would be all for it.

But not _his _revolution.

GOVERNOR AMENTI

An angry, uneducated, impoverished

sprawling populace and one

charismatic spokesman with guns to

back up his words... it's a recipe

for disaster...

* * *

PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATE ANTA'S HOUSE

Sarah and her campaign manager Hemms sit ar her home, in her

living room behind an open door leading to the balcony. The

three moons of Mafdet are in view. They watch the

television.

TELEVISION

President Ameris declared today

that if he were to be re-elected he

would cut taxes even further, with

an aim at oil producers and the

mining barons of Khons. Within the

conservative spectrum this speech

was applauded, but the polls show a

leaning towards Candidate Anta

after today's speech. With the

election two months away, and the

trail winding down the people say,

its time for change, specifically,

a female one. They put their hope

with Sarah Anta. When asked about

the delicate situation in the east,

President Ameris declined to

comment saying "he is focusing on

more pressing matters."

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Everything is going well, Sarah.

You are leading, and it looks like

you will take this one.

SARAH ANTA

No. Everything is not alright. I

read Eastern news. That ape Andross

took another neighborhood today.

He's already replaced the power of

the military on Anubis and Apophis.

And he's a few moves away from

becoming defacto general of Seth.

The longer Ameris is in power the

more time Andross has to usurp the

people's respect from us. If I do

win I will mostly be cleaning up a

giant mess. It's not something I

look forward too. I've never

quelled a revolution before.

Sarah drinks her tea and wipes her brow.

SARAH ANTA

Who's vote for a little tigress

from Mafdet? One who makes promises

that are either too big to bring

about timely or go completely

unheard by the people she directs

them too. If only Andross played by

the rules and ran for a government

seat. But no, he wants to be a

regent. And the people are too

blind to see.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

You do truly care about the

people. And that sets you apart

from Ameris.

SARAH ANTA

There is still the matter of my

manslaughter.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Oh Sarah that charge was dropped.

The car rear ended you.

SARAH ANTA

I took a life. Me, potential

President Of The Lylat System.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

It wasn't you fault. You beat

yourself up too much. I've

completely negated that as an

election issue.

SARAH ANTA

I know. I know. I just know its

going to come back to haunt me.

* * *

BLACK SCREEN

2 months later.

Congress has been called to session again to defeat the

Eastern Fairness Act.

No eastern representatives came.

Andross has taken the capitol of seth and secured the

neighborhoods. With people parading in his name they have

all but forgotten about their senators and representatives.

Andross poises his army for a 'liberation' of the desert

world of Anat.

War looms.

Election Day nears.

* * *

SETH GOVERNERS OFFICE

Viazen and Governor Amenti sit in their office, guarded by

two Venom elite guards. The ones who guard Andross himself.

They stand still and silent. Only it feels to them that they

are being watched more than guarded.

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Well...Good day!

VIAZEN

Yes very good day. Best day ever.

Governor Amenti pulls Viazen close to him

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Doesn't it feel more-

VIAZEN

-Like we're being watched more than

guarded?

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Completely.

VIAZEN

It's time for action. Election Day

is in 2 days. Do you really want to

spend another two years lobbying

hopelessly for these forgotten

lands?

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Are you suggesting...

VIAZEN

Revolution! Our revolution! Let's

beat Andross to the punch! First

we'll secede, then set up our own

election. You and me run together.

Undoubtedly Andross will run once

his guards relay this plan of

action to him but at least we will

have started it and not him.

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Who should I call?

VIAZEN

Everybody.

* * *

CORNERIAN STREETS

Crowds are parading the streets, waving the Lylatian Flag to

and fro, shouting victory. Fox and Falco are partying in the

streets, drinking, and making merry. A crowd gathers around

Sarah Anta to hear her acceptance speech.

SARAH ANTA

As I have promised over the course

of my campaign, I will live up to

the standards of the people during

my term as president. I have sworn

my term to correcting the financial

distraught that President Ameris

has brought onto this county,

especially in the east. The

restoration of the east is my top

priority, other than the direct

wishes of the people. No more shall

the smaller voices go unheard, and

big business, you shall not be

forgotten, though there will be

some changes. My landslide victory

suggest that this country is due

for a womanly touch. Tonight, I

hereby accept the office of the

President Of The Lylat System.

* * *

SARAH ANTA'S HOME

TELEVISION

some changes. My landslide victory

suggest that this country is due

for a womanly touch. Tonight, I

hereby accept the office of the

President Of The Lylat System...

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Just as predicted, Ameris and the

right has already labeled you a

Venomist eastern spy of Andross.

SARAH ANTA

Horus, It's going to be a hard

fight. I wouldn't receive near this

much disrespect if I were a male.

It disturbs me.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

It disturbs us all.

SARAH ANTA

No, I mean the votes. The number of

votes from the east was minimal!

Barely anyone voted. Something is

about to happen...

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Andross began 'liberation' of Anat

today. Presumably to keep

everyone's mind off the election.

SARAH ANTA

As long as the true government

stays in power. I just hope I can

actually do something for them.

...Hemms, welcome to the position

of Secretary of State

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Madam President!

SARAH ANTA

Be hush hush about it. I'm not even

President yet for 3 months.

* * *

FOX'S MANSION

FOX MCCLOUD

So she really won! (Drunk)

FALCO LOMBARDI

You...you know. I always knew we

had it in us.

FOX MCCLOUD

You were the one who almost didn't

vote. It takes the greatest amount

of (hic) Energy to get you

too...what?

FALCO LOMBARDI

You always want to do something.

Just sit back and enjoy being rich!

Get drunk! (grabs another ale)

FOX MCCLOUD

(Fox takes it and drinks) Yeah

well I'm not satisfied. I need

to do something to wow her.

Being rich isn't enough. I'm

just waiting for my

opportunity.

* * *

BLACK SCREEN

3 Months pass. Anat is 'Liberated'

Sarah Anat is now President Anat

Congress is called to re-draft an Eastern States Act bill.

No eastern senate or house members show. Neither did

reporters.

They all reside in their own assembly on Reshef.

* * *

RESHEF CAPITOL

A crowd of newspaper reporters and journalists make constant

flashes while the governors and representatives take their

seats along the half circle desk to begin the meeting. Viazen

heads the table, next to Amenti.

VIAZEN

I believe that no introduction is

needed. We all know each other and

we all know why we are here. If you

came thinking we assembled to

discuss a bill you are wrong. We

talk about succession today.

The crowd of senators and representatives and governors

explode into applause

GOVERNOR AMENTI

No more talking! We break from the

Lylat System! Today we lay the

ground rules for a new democracy in

the stars.

VIAZEN

Yes, this new government will be a

democracy. If any of you deny this

truth then this assembly has been

for naught, and we will leave. Does

anyone object?

No one objects.

EASTERN GOVERNOR

Um, Representative Viazen, Talk of

revolution is cheap. We produce 70%

of Lylat's...everything! This means

war.

VIAZEN

The reality of the situation is

dire, yes. It is heavy. But the

Lylatian army that is stationed

here has been here for a century.

They are true to the East.

EASTERN GOVERNOR 2

True to the east...or true to

Andross?

VIAZEN

Andross is a major concern. The

reason I called this assembly is to

do so before him. By keeping

together we can keep him out. We

have shown the people that we have

our guts back! We will not deal

with gangsters in the lawmaking

process.

The assembly claps...most of them.

EASTERN GOVERNOR 3

How is this democracy to function?

VIAZEN

I have drafted a plan with my

friend Governor Amenti. It mirrors

Lylat's government in structure.

Headed by a president, with a

bicameral house, and high court.

EASTERN GOVERNOR

And do you intend to institute

yourself as leader?

VIAZEN

(long Pause) I plan to run for

president, yes. But it is an

honest, open election.

EASTERN GOVERNOR 2

I think everyone in this assembly

supports succession, however we

will have to see this plan for

government.

VIAZEN

I agree, but now we must make a

choice.

EASTERN GOVERNOR

Succession!

EASTERN GOVERNOR 5

Freedom!

EASTERN GOVERNOR 4

Independence!

EASTERN GOVERNOR 3

For the New Cornerian Republic!

* * *

ANDROSS' BASE CAMP ON ANAT

Andross, and his nephew Andrew sit in his base camp, around a

television. The tent is extravagantly decadent with

ornaments of Bastet and Eastern culture. Drills can be heard

being run in the background.

EASTERN GOVERNOR 3

(television)

For the New Cornerian Republic!

ANDROSS

It's amazing. Everything is amazing

Andrew!

ANDREW

Andross?

ANDROSS

Everyone is playing right into my

hand. They made the call for

revolution! They are doing my work

for me while they think they are

working against me! Wait till they

get a little more organized and

then watch the look on their faces

when I announce my candidacy for

the presidential race!

ANDREW

you'll be able to do more good for

the people.

ANDROSS

I'll be able to do whatever I need

too. I didn't conquer the east just

to turn it over. I have my plans

for it.

LYLAT PRESIDENTIAL PYRAMID OFFICE

Hemms comes running into the presidential office, right into

a meeting

PRESIDENT ANTA

The right now controls the house

but we still control the senate.

ADVISOR

So basically...

ADVISOR 2

Gridlock

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Madam President! The impossible

just happened!

PRESIDENT ANTA

Hemms!

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Madam President, the paper.

He hands the president the evening paper, the words

SUCESSION headlining.

PRESIDENT ANTA

...You are all dismissed. Except

you Hemms.

Everyone but Hemms gets up out of the room.

PRESIDENT ANTA

...SHIT! I didn't even have a

chance to... Now what!

HEMMS OSTERHAM

It's a crisis. They have called for

succession.

PRESIDENT ANTA

Then I will call for reason. I'm

enacting an executive order 592.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

And that is?

PRESIDENT ANTA

I'm sending one military vessel. A

peace convoy, and plea for reason.

It will be loaded with food and

water, and building materials bound

for Reshef. The most dire of the

Eastern States.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

You'll start a civil war.

PRESIDENT ANTA

I'll either start a civil war, or a

new age of understanding between

distant Cornerian brothers and

sisters. Call a press conference.

* * *

PRESIDENTIAL PRESS CONFERENCE

Everyone looks tired. It's obviously early in the morning.

Cameras and reporters are there in full bloom. President

Anta takes the floor.

PRESIDENT ANTA

Tonight, the Lylat System has faced

the greatest challenge in it's 1185

years of existence Tonight, the

Lylat System has split itself in

half. From top to bottom. We are no

longer one. Tonight, the

States...declared independence It

calls itself the New Cornerian

Republic. Well I still call them

Eastern Lylat, and I still call

them brothers. Regardless I have

issued Executive Order 592. Yes, on

the 3rd day of my administration.

This order calls for one single

military vessel, loaded with food,

water, and materials to be sent to

Reshef, and call for reason from

our brothers. I ask for the

Lylatian People to recognize that

there is the great possibility for

Civil War in this circumstance, and

that I never asked to be a wartime

president, but I must do the will

of the people. I must protect our

borders. I must respond to crisis,

and thus I must fulfill my

responsibilities I vowed to follow

through with in my acceptance

speech. May the gods bless the

Lylat System.

* * *

WEST LYLAT SPACE

A solitary battleship marked "LSF Bugle" coasts out of

Cornerian space and into the stars before jumping away.

* * *

SETH GOVERNOR'S OFFICE

Governor Amenti and viazen sit in their office, drafting a

new constitution when a page bursts in.

PAGE

Governor! Rep! We just received

word from Lylat that a battleship

is approaching! It's armed, but

says it carries food and medicine

for the people! They are coming in

through Route 143

VIAZEN

Oh shit. They played their hand!

GOVERNOR AMENTI

We have to respond. Send one of the

old cruisers. Do not approach with

aggression

The page exits

* * *

SETH CAPITOL BUILDING HALLWAY

PAGE

Tell _him _that the governor has

decided to send a cruiser. It will

be leaving via route 143.

* * *

EAST LYLAT SPACE.

VENOM OFFICER

(Intercom to New Cornerian

Republic cruiser)

Hold off on your approach. We'll

handle it from here.

The NCR ship Turns back, while the Venom battleship speeds

ahead and jumps to intercept.

* * *

EAST LYLAT SPACE

The Beaugle falls out of jump upon reading an approaching

vessel.

* * *

BEAUGLE CIC

General Atrias heads the bridge with Admiral Pepper at his

side. The CIC is scrambled, taking stations and preparing

for...well anything. The ship is obviously very old, and

purposely not the most intimidating ship. The ship is a

small spacecraft carrier, with minimal combat weapons and

medium range.

BILL GREY

Dradus reads a ship

approaching. It looks to be about

minimum size. ...approaching vessel

dropped out of jump.

* * *

EAST LYLAT SPACE

A battleship, painted with a V with a cross through it for

Venom drops out of jump, hanging in wait for a response from

the Beaugle.

* * *

BEUGLE CIC

BILL GREY

It's a Circa 1013 class C

Battlecruiser. Minimum range attack

vessel, Plastic explosive missiles

and standard battery rail gun.

non-nuclear. Carrier capacity but

there is no way to tell if it's

packing. ...One thing. Never seen

this V insignia before.

GENERAL ATRIAS

It's that vigilante. That

terrorist. Andross. He thinks he

owns Eastern Lylat.

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

This puts us in a delicate

situation, Atrias. He's here to

represent East Lylat. Problem is he

basically does. Do we negotiate

with him?

GENERAL ATRIAS

He is here. And he is a ship. And

he holds a hell of a lot more power

that whoever is playing leader of

East Lylat now. Grey, get on the

radio. Broadcast on the East Lylat

wavelength. Thats most likely what

they are using. Relay these

messages.

BILL GREY

Attention Venom. Do you claim to be

representing East Lylat?

VENOM OFFICER

...Affirmative. But you will address

us as the New Cornerian Republic or

the Venom Army. We are one in the

same.

GENERAL ATRIAS

...Well alright New Cornerian

Republic. We bring food and

medicine and building supplies from

the Lylat System. We come with no

intention of invasion or assault.

Merely to aid. We bid for

permission to enter Seth space.

VENOM OFFICER

...Thats a negative General Atrias.

That is who I am speaking with.

Lylat would send no less. This is

New Cornerian and Venom space, and

the Lylat System no longer holds

any authority here. This is free

land.

GENERAL ATRIAS

...we want to speak with the true

representatives of the New

Cornerian Republic.

VENOM OFFICER

We are the true representatives of

the New Cornerian Republic and

Venom.

GENERAL ATRIAS

We repeat again. We will speak with

the true representatives only, that

is, the Representatives, senators,

and Governors of the old Lylatian

states.

VENOM OFFICER

We are the true representatives. We

are Venom. The people unite under

our flag. Your Senators are

defunct.

GENERAL ATRIAS

You are terrorists and instigators

of Civil Unrest! We are passing

through to speak to the true

representatives of the New

Cornerian Republic.

VENOM OFFICER

...

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

That broke down quickly.

Radio silence

GENERAL ATRIAS

Fire up the thrusters. Proceed with

jump for-

BILL GREY

INBOUND! bearing 18 comma 26 comma

54! Plastic explosive torpedo on

trajectory for thrusters inbound!

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

Hit the deck! Take ho-

An explosion rocks the Beaugle. the lights flicker and go

out, then return to full brightness. The officers get up off

the ground.

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

They fired a shot. ...Atrias. (he

looks to him)

GENERAL ATRIAS

...Return fire! Target their

thrusters. We are here for a

battle!

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

Civil war.

The Beaugle fires a single non nuclear torpedo at the hull

of the Venom ship, watching as it rocks its enemy. A second

passes, and the Venom ship's battery comes into alignment

and begins firing upon the Beaugle. The Beaugle returns

battery fire, and all hell breaks loose. The battery fires

collide, reducing their spread and impact potential. Both

ships rock.

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

Load explosive hull piercing

rounds! Lets make these fuckers

turn back!

The battery stops for a short time, soon returning fire with

rounds that explode on impact on the hull of the Venom ship.

5 minutes pass with minimal damage to the hulls of both

ships. Neither one has gained ground.

ADMIRAL PEPPER.

This is getting nowhere.

GENERAL ATRIAS.

Launch arwings.

BILL GREY

I predict heavy losses, Sir.

GENERAL ATRIAS

This is for Lylat.

* * *

BEUGLE ARWING BAY

A klaxon sounds and the arwings are rolled out on their

storage lifts by the deckhands as the pilots dress for

flight.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Bring about the Arwings! 1 to 1 2

to 2, dont forget to check the ammo

barells for clogs. And balance the

Gimbals!

A blue cat runs up to Wolf, helmet and mask in hand.

KAT MONROE

Deck officer O'donell!

WOLF O'DONNEL

Lt. Monroe, sir!

KAT MONROE

Where is my Arwing, Deck Officer?

WOLF O'DONNEL

You're ready before it is, pilot.

You know how much that pisses me

off.

Wolf checks his radio

\

WOLF O'DONNEL

It's ready in elevator 5

KAT MONROE

Back to work, D.O.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Yes, Sir! (salute)

Kat straps on her helmet and seats in her cockpit. The fuel

line is removed and the elevator retracted before her

cockpit cover is closed and she is slid forward into the

elevator. The doors close and the elevator ascends to the

launch tube. A launch director signals her ready, and the

Arwing accelerated down the tube on a track before being

flung out into space with the other arwings. Kat guns her

engines on then uses the directional air vents to line her

horizon up with that of the venom ship.

KAT MONROE

Ok, squad, form up behind me,

Formation B. ...Thats the one

shaped like an arrow. Now Andross'

old rust bucket over there is most

likely packing Wolfens. We'll be

getting to say hi to them any

minute now. Prep your guns for

fully automatic fire, and make sure

you are caring so much ammo that

it is crowding your cockpit. this

will be a no missile mission, to

avoid stray shots from hitting our

own boys. Understand?

FOXTROT

Check 1

RAIDER

Check 1(and so on)

KAT MONROE

Here comes the rest of the arwing

fleet now.

FOXTROT

Lt. Incoming birds, bearing 12

comma 17 comma 33!

KAT MONROE

In range in 3..2..1! Weapons free!

And the lylatian Arwings layed down a barrage against their

brothers, tearing up the old Wolfen's in the name of Lylat.

In the name of Freedom. In the name of peace. In the name of

justice.

KAT MONROE

We got em on the run, boys!

Foxtrot, cool those guns down! You

just clipped Raider.

FOXTROT

We're killing our own anyway!

KAT MONROE

We're here to do a job, not

question moralities!

FOXTROT

...This is too much for me. I'm

pulling out.

KAT MONROE

Foxtrot, no, you'll be marshaled.

FOXTROT

I dont care. I'm not doing this.

Foxtrot pulls back from the Arwing line, only to be

destroyed when he flies into the path of an incoming

barrage of Venom missiles.

* * *

BEUGLE CIC.

BILL GREY

We have incoming! Missile barrage

blew through the arwing line

bearing

The ship rocks and shakes and the lights dim then come on

red.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Damage report!

GENERAL ATRIAS

It felt like...

BILL GREY

Our main fuel line has ruptured.

We've lost engines. Engineers are

struggling to keep directional

vents online.

Bill's console glows red

BILL GREY

We have fuel leakage in Starboard

quarters. A fire is spreading!

GENERAL ATRIAS

Can it be contained!

BILL GREY

Fire crew isn't reporting sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Atrias, we have to vent it.

BILL GREY

We have over 30 men in there sir.

GENERAL ATRIAS

...Vent it. Give them 15 seconds to

evacuate

* * *

BEUGLE ARWING BAY

A general commotion is seen as the Arwing bay crew pulls

burned fire crew out of the quarter's section when the

klaxon rings.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

This is the Admiral. We need to

vent Starboard Quarters. You have

15 seconds to evacuate.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Let's go!

A crossbeam ignited and soon melts to the ground.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Damn! Ok come on, get to dock C.

DECK HAND

Sir, Several men haven't checked

in.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Who?

DECK HAND

Several. Tandi, Oliver, Aradesh,

Panther-

WOLF O'DONNEL

Panther! Why wasn't he out flying!

DECK HAND

Sprained wrist. Cant toggle the

Throttle with that injury.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Shit!

Wolf runs through the flames, to the amazement of his crew,

and holds his breath through the smoke. He counts, 7, 6.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Panther!

PANTHER

...(meekly) Help!

Panther was trapped under an upturned table, his arm

sticking out as fire burned around him. Wolf upturns the

table and drags Panther out, slinging him on his shoulder

and carrying him through the flaming corridor. He hadn't

accounted for the extra weight. 3. 2. He grabs the nearest

door to a supply closet and throws panther and himself in.

He slams the door as the sound of trash and beams and

objects, maybe people, slam against it as they are sucked

out into space by the venting. The venting soon stops.

* * *

BEAUGLE CIC

BILL GREY

Venting complete. Just 15

seconds... Alot of people haven't

reported in. ...Fire defused. Vent

complete...and successful sir.

Admiral Pepper looks to General Atrias

GENERAL ATRIAS

It was a choice that had to be

made. There was no other option.

What about the arwing line?

BILL GREY

The Wolfens are mighty ships sir,

but our line has held.

The ship continuously rocks and shakes as missiles and

bullets hit it.

BILL GREY

She's coming apart sir. There is

lots of fire damage and our hull is

breached in several places.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Atrias, I think we may... have lost

this one.

GENERAL ATRIAS

Losing isn't an option. Not with

Lylat on the line.

BILL GREY

Great Ra, I thought those were

radar sensors. They hid Wolfens on

the hull. They just sent a second

wave.

KAT MONROE

(loudspeaker)

Sirs! Do you see that! DAMNIT! I

just lost Raider! They're sending

in another wave!

BILL GREY

We've lost half our Arwing line.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Atrias...

GENERAL ATRIAS

I said losing isn't an option!

Atrias sighs. then turns away. Then pauses, and turns back.

GENERAL ATRIAS

Call back the Arwings. Get the crew

to the lifeboats. Everyone

evacuate. (turns to Pepper) Pepper,

Losing isn't an option. I'm an old

skunk.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

General no..

GENERAL ATRIAS

General yes. General Pepper.

Atrias takes off his General pins and gives them to Pepper.

GENERAL ATRIAS

Get a move on with the evacuation!

BILL GREY

All Arwings back and accounted for.

GENERAL ATRIAS

Go! Bridge clear out!

* * *

BEUGLE ARWING BAY

Wolf, and the rest of the current cast board the lifeboats

.

The lifeboats leave the Beaugle and take to light speed

* * *

BEAUGLE CIC.

Atrias stands alone on the bridge, and pilots the Beaugal

himself.

.

The Beaugal turns to face the Venom ship head on, and guns

its engine full blast. As missiles and rounds hit it it

starts to break apart, but nothing can stop it before it

goes down in flames...right into the Venom ship. Both are

decimated.

* * *

LYLAT PRESIDENTIAL PYRAMID

President Anta picks up a ringing phone.

PRESIDENT ANTA

Yes. ...Yes. Yes I understand. (To

Hemms) It's war.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

...Wow.

* * *

LYLAT WAR ROOM

President Anta, General Pepper, Hemms Osterham, and the rest

of the Cabinet sit around a circular table.

GENERAL PEPPER

They are much more organized than

we believed They were able to

orchestrate a devastating attack

effectively, and quickly. They are

using older military vessels like

Wolfens but their fighters are just

as skilled as ours.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

It's hard to believe the East could

organize this quickly!

PRESIDENT ANTA

Well the East itself is in complete

political disarray

GENERAL PEPPER

The President is right. We didn't

actually face the East militia in

combat. We fought Andross, and I

think he is a far more dangerous

foe. it was only because of General

Atrias' sacrifice that the crew of

the Horn is still alive.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

So who are we at war with?

GENERAL PEPPER

We are at war with the East. The

East being Andross. If he was able

to get that traitor Viazen's

militia to disobey his order it is

obvious with whom the East's

loyalties lie.

PRESIDENT ANTA

Do you think we could subterfuge

Andross' power by giving out

support to...no I cant believe that

thought crossed my mind.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

Viazen is still a traitor as are

the rest of the East. They are

still committed to independence

GENERAL PEPPER

Andross has shown that he can

defeat us in battle, but right now

he is still in the process of

invading Reshef.

PRESIDENT ANTA

We could hit him now, while he is

fighting on two fronts.

GENERAL PEPPER

I fear that may be a move that

could backfire. Even with his

forces spread off in two directions

he was able to defeat a fully

functional small sized spacecraft

carrier.

HEMMS OSTERHAM

An invasion right now would work to

make the people of the East to rely

on Andross and look to him for

protection.

PRESIDENT ANTA

I agree with my Secretary of State.

We should wait until they have

their election and bring down a

dictatorship upon themselves. Then

they may look to us for salvation.

Andross is strong militarily but I

dont believe he has the capacity to

be a monster. Lets make the people

wonder why we aren't coming down on

them and question the need for

andross. ...but put us at defcon 2.

Form a front line east of Aker. Be

ready for invasion at any moment.

And Admiral, I fully qualify you to

wear Atrias' pin. General Pepper.

* * *

FOX'S MANSION

Fox bursts into Falco's room, waving a paper about and

jumping in the chair jubilee

FOX MCCLOUD

Ha!

_Falco is jolted from his sleep_

FALCO LOMBARDI

Wha?

FOX MCCLOUD

HaHa! It's war! WAR!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Why does that make you happy? Thats

terrible!

FOX MCCLOUD

No it's not! It's the best thing

that could have happened to me! I

thought I'd have to do some

bullshit like start a charity but

no!

FALCO LOMBARDI

What are you talking about?

FOX MCCLOUD

My chance! Our chance if you come

with me! Our chance to become

something greater! What I was

talking about! the more! This is

the more that I could be! Not just

a rich guy but a name that goes

down in history! Glory! Falco,

buddy...this is my chance to make

my dreams come true!

FALCO LOMBARDI

So you think we should enlist?

FOX MCCLOUD

Pffsh. Enlist? No. They'll put us

on latrine duty or something like

that. Who ever got a medal for

cleaning a toilet well? No.

Mercenaries!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Ok, I'll bite. what do we call

ourselves?

FOX MCCLOUD

We'll be...We'll be...Starfox!

FALCO LOMBARDI

You're kidding, thats stupid.

FOX MCCLOUD

No it's not it's brilliant

branding. Now I've got this all

worked out. I know this guy. This

mechanic. He's been trying to scrap

this old warship for years but no

one wants to take it. We'll pay him

to refurbish it, and stay on as

head mechanic. It's brilliant.

..Starfox. WOW!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Is he licensed for weapons?

FOX MCCLOUD

Maybe. Who cares it's brilliant!

Fox goes running out the front door to the mansion and jumps

in his car. Falco shakes his head.

FALCO LOMBARDI

It'll never happen...but I'll go

along with it.

Falco turns on the TV and proceeds to watch a program on the

news

TELEVISION

...was destroyed last night leading

to the valiant death of General

Atrias. But just who is this

Andross? Andross was born the son

of an oil was born on

Mafdet to a rich oil baron who

controlled most of the mining

operations on Khons. When his

father died he sold off his fathers

company to begin anew in the field

of science. Science served him

well, as he used his immense wealth

to help develop the technology to

submit subspace video through Light

Jump. But when an insurgency attack

on aker focused on stealing some

highly enriched uranium was linked

back to his scientific industrial

firm, a pending investigation

proved him at the heart of the

financing of the attack. After a

long trial for accessory to murder,

his lawyer convinced the judge to

allow Andross to retain his wealth,

but be exiled to Anubis. this

would prove to be a Fatal mistake.

On Anubis he saw the plight of the

eastern people. or rather, how he

could manipulate them. Later

investigation proved him to be not

only the financial source of the

attack, but the man behind the plan

aswell. He used his cunning vocal

skills to inspire to eastern people

to join his private army on Anubis,

which he used to take down gang

after gang with his natural

military prowess. Today he is in

command of a military that rivals

our own. As the head of Venom

forces...there is no telling what

he will do next.

* * *

CORNERIAN STREETS

_Montage of fox on joyride through streets of panicked,_

_scared, and paranoid people, all with a smile on his face._

* * *

SETH GOVERNORS OFFICE

VIAZEN

WHAT!

GOVERNOR AMENTI

God.. We need to call the election

now.

VIAZEN

Or risk falling into the

background. Call everyone.

.SLUM

RADIO

(Andross)

Our government has announced an

election for the first president of

the New Cornerian Republic. Here,

from my camp on reshef as we defeat

the last of the ice lords, and

freeing the workers from their

frozen enslavement, I announce my

return to Seth and my candidacy for

President. You, the people, are

always in my hearts an minds.

SHOPKEEP

Thank Amun Ra for Andross. He is a

god among men.

The shop keep looks up to the sun, seeing Andross' express

cruiser fly through the clouds, a parade of his private

troops following in suit, in turn followed by a happy

jubilant parade fo civilians.

* * *

.ANDROSS' PRIVATE AIR STRIP

The press swarms the landing pad as the cruiser touches down

on Seth soil. A stair ramp is rolled up to the starship and

Andross accompanied by the Praetorian Guard decends the

staircase and it swarmed by the press. There are flashes

everywhere from cameras and his military salutes, as he

salutes them back. More cameras flash.

VENOM SOLDIER 1

Heil Andross! Heil! Heil Andross!

Heil!

The people salute him too, and the crowd hushes when a media

reporter presents him a question

REPORTER

Mr. Andross, Reshef is about to be

liberated, What will you do now

that you're a candidate for the

presidency?

ANDROSS

Same thin I have always done. Serve

the people.

Andross decends down the carpet leading from the stair ramp,

accompanied by his nephew Andrew, and the Praetorian Guard.

He gets in a private car and leans his head down the window

ANDROSS

Lylat has declared war upon the New

Cornerian Republic, and thus Venom.

I have proven my expertise in war.

now I must prove my expertise in

governing a nation. The problems of

the NCR are the problems of Venom,

and I sweat to protect the people

of this new nation with my own life

if necessary

Andross is driven away, followed by a parade of troops and

fans.

* * *

SETH CAPITOL BUILDING STAIRS.

REPORTER 2

Mr. Viazen, how do you react to Mr.

Andross' campaign promises?

VIAZEN

Me and the former Lylatian governor

maintain our same views of Andross

as we always have. He is a crook

and a felon. In fact my office tried

to avoid this war by sending an

envoy to meet with The Horn that

was superseded by Andross, whom of

course fired first. This war is

entirely his fault. He is a

manipulator. I look forward to our

debate in 6 days.

* * *

CAPITOL BUILDING STAIRS.

A crowd surrounds the steps as two podiums are set up at the

top balcony. Across the street is an office building.

Andross is surrounded by his most valuable political

supporters, and financial contributors. Andross mutters to a

Praetorian before the debate starts.

ANDROSS

(To aid)

Radio to our man to take his

position.

DEBATE HOST

We have here the two candidates for

the election for President of the

New Cornerian Republic. Each

candidate has 1 minute in which to

answer each question. Mr. Viazen,

you have the first question. "If

elected, what will be your policy

on the Lylat System?

VIAZEN

We in my party see a peaceful

trading relationship with Lylat. We

dont seek a radical change nor do

we want any war. we merely want to

set our own terms with our former

country.

ANDROSS

Viazen has noble goals, but is

naive. A peaceful relationship with

Lylat is impossible. they have

proven that. They have sent

warships into our territory and

destroyed a Venom craft in the

process. I call for war. A war in

reform of government inward, and a

reform of the powers of this

universe on the outside

VIAZEN

This...felon (crowd gasps) Heh.

This candidate across the steps

from me is not being entirely

forthcoming about the events of

last week. The fact is we sent an

envoy to peacefully negotiate with

Lylat, but this envoy was

superseded by Andross. And Andross

fired first. Lylat has the

potential to -

A shot rings out and one of Andross' supporters collapses

down the stairs with a shot in his chest. The crowd screams.

another shot rings out which hits the podium. Andross takes

cover behind his podium. Another one of Andross' supporters

is killed. Another shot rings out and a civilian is killed.

ANDROSS

(into his radio)

Have our second sniper take out our

first.

Another shot rings out, this time from behind andross. A

body falls out of the office building window and comes to

crash on the ground. Andross takes his place at the podium

and addresses the crowd as they check the wounded.

ANDROSS

I'm alright. I'm alright but we as

a people are not! My

supporters...oh Horus our

supporters are dead. I almost took

a bullet.

Praetorian go over and check the snipers body, where they

plant a Lylat Lylat Bureau Of Investigations Id card on the

dead sniper.

ANDROSS

There are two possibilities. That

sniper was Lylat, or a home grown

insurgent. This debate is

concluded. Take shelter, but don't

cause a panic.

Andross moves in cover, surrounded by his Praetorian Guard,

into his car and drives off. Viazen stands in shock. The

governor comes up to him

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Viazen.. you know we weren't behind

this.

VIAZEN

...He had it in him. The monster.

GOVERNOR AMENTI

Viazen this is too much. I wont

risk my life for this. I'm dropping

out. I suggest you do the same.

...goodbye.

The governor walks off and viazen gets in his car and is

driven away in shock.

* * *

VOTING HOUSE

Election Day. Lines wrap around the building 5 times over.

Cornerians portray excitement and joy over their new found,

but ultimately short lived independence. Troops of Andross'

Venom "guard" the voting house against "terrorists." The

Cornerians cast their ballots. We see multiple castings for

both candidates. Andross, Viazen, Andross, Viazen, Andross,

Viazen, Viazen, Viazen, Viazen, Viazen. After the the ballot

boxes fill up they are carried by a vote handler to a bigger

box, where they are separated by candidate. They are then

taken by the Venom Guard and the votes for Viazen are then

split into two more boxes. One of those boxes is lit ten

ablaze. The rest are driven off in a Venom truck.

* * *

SETH CAPITOL BUILDING STAIRS

Andross stands on the steps, in ceremonial commander uniform,

waving to the crowd as he climbs up the steps. The crowd

waves banners for Venom. Very few NCR banners wave. The

crowd shouts the new "Presidents" name. Aside Andross is

Andrew, in submission.

ANDROSS

Today we set forth into this

universe a nation dedicated to

peace and prosperity. We erect it

for the people of East Lylat, for

the NCR, for Venom. I do not walk

into office without a plan. I have

a plan. A plan to lead this nation

to stability. A plan to lead Lylat

into submission, and a plan to lead

the people to salvation at the

hands of the Gods. You have voted

into office the Cornerian most

capable of making your dreams come

true. There is no limit, no wall,

no expenditure too great that we,

as Venom, cannot over come. so away

with the silly New Cornerian

Republic. We sew the seeds of a new

ideal. We are now Venom. Your army

stands ready, with you, and with

your new leader. I leave you with

this. There is much rebuilding to

be done, and a war to fight.

Andross turns from the crowd, his red and black cape

swirling in the wind as he walks with Andrew.

ANDROSS

I understand that you have always

had your doubts about my plans for

my new era. But know this. You

listen and do exactly as I say and

you shall be a king in your own

time. Now your first task is to

present this to the NRC council. Go

now. We must move quickly to assure

my Future.

ANDREW

This is for the best of Venom,

right, brother?

ANDROSS

For Venom, and for the inheritance

we never had, but had the right to

have. Don't doubt me. Soon this

will be all over, and all ours.

Andross walks away, and a Venom guard comes to escort

Andrew to a car.

* * *

FOX'S MANSION

TELEVISION

Today President Andross was sworn

in as the first leader of the

Nation of Venom. For now, we know

not what the future holds, but War.

FALCO LOMBARDI

You hear that Fox, War! Who would

have thought! I didn't know we were

at war! Fucking news.

FOX MCCLOUD

Shut up Falco, watch!

TELEVISION

We now bring you live to the

President of the Lylat System,

Laura Anta, addressing the recent

events of the last evening.

PRESIDENT ANTA

East Lylat...The hopes for the

future...Andross.

She takes off her glasses and wipes her brow.

PRESIDENT ANTA

There is no East Lylat. It is now

Venom. Andross made that clear. But

he did not make it clear that the

people are now Venom. The people

there are still our brothers, our

fellow Cornerians, and in time they

will realize the terrible mistake

they just made. And when they come

to the realization that they just

uncaged a monster we will come to

their aid. That is the pledge of

the Lylat System, not to it's

people, but all current, and future

Cornerians. We-

The President is cut off by Hemms, who hands her a paper.

The News cuts.

TELEVISION

It seems the President has been

interrupted by what is probably our

breaking news. The New Cornerian

Senate has just been...dissolved by

order of "Premier Andross" adding

that several senators were found

guilty of orchestrating the attack

on Premier Andross's life last

week. This leaves the government of

Venom to be who we all knew it to

be all along. Andross. Andross

released a press statement to the

Venom Press Office stating that he

will personally review the history

of the senators, and reform the

senate under the Venom flag. As of

right now Andross holds sole power

over the new nation of Venom. What

he does with it is yet to be seen.

We bring you now to...

FALCO LOMBARDI

Fox...

FOX MCCLOUD

War...and none too soon.

Fox smiles. He picks up a magazine with a blue vixen on the

cover and smiles wider. She is on the television aswell,

surrounded by reporters.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Fox, she's on.

TELEVISION

Krystal Rare, daughter of Senator

Rare of Knuhm, and esteemed

celebrity, famous for none other

than being famous, is here to give

her opinion on the situation,

Krystal?

KRYSTAL

I think we all saw this coming We

all saw the dissolution of East

Lylat coming My father has always

been a heavy supporter of

rebuilding East Lylat before it was

too late, and I have spearheaded

many relief movements to the East.

I consider them my brothers. It

goes to say that my picture is

still up there on walls of buildings despite the

revolution.

TELEVISION

And what about Andross?

KRYSTAL

Anyone who knows Andross's history

knows where he comes from. Andross

is pure Evil, the antithesis of

Guile Lylat and the Lylatian Dream.

The sad reality is that the East is

undereducated, and Ignorance is

always stronger than Strength, and

Andross can quote me on that.

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco, I suppose you've been

wondering why there was no party

tonight. Well, there won't be any

more parties.

FALCO LOMBARDI

WHAT!

FOX MCCLOUD

No more parties, no more decadence,

no more drinking. ...ok drinking,

but no more parties. I have

something to show you tomorrow

Something I have been working on

for years and have been finalizing

in the past few weeks since the

revolution. you get to see it

tomorrow

FALCO LOMBARDI

What are you talking about? Why no

more parties!

FOX MCCLOUD

I'm talking about making something

of our lives. Go to bed. you'll

find I hid the key to the liquor

Cabinet

* * *

CORNERIA SPACESHIP LOT

A limousine shows up in an oily parking lot. The parking lot

resides next to a hanger. A the driver steps out and opens

the back door. Out steps Fox McCloud.

FOX MCCLOUD

Thank you so much for your service

ot me over the years, Rob. It's

been a pleasure to be friends with

you. In the dash you'll find a

reference to a new job. Again,

sorry to see you go.

The butler drives away in the car.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Why did you just dismiss Rob? He's

been your best butler since you

were little!

FOX MCCLOUD

I don't need him anymore. today we

start our new life. you did make

that list right? Of all your

keepsakes?

FALCO LOMBARDI

Well yes but, I didn't know why.

The two walk into the hanger.

* * *

CORNERIAN AIRSTRIP HANGER

Inside the hanger is a ship under a great white tarp. They

are greeted by a greasy, slightly overweight frog, who

shakes Fox's hand and smiles, not bothering to wipe the

grease from his paws.

SLIPPY TOAD

Welcome Mr. McCloud. I'm Slippy

Toad. I'm overjoyed to be of

service. You really saved my

company! I did one hell of a job on

her I have to say! Just finishing

up the last touches!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Fox, what is he talking about?

FOX MCCLOUD

Thank you Slippy. I'd like to see

her.

SLIPPY TOAD

Of course Mr. McCloud.

FOX MCCLOUD

Please, call me Fox. It's not the

most imaginative name but It's one

I hope you will feel comfortable

calling me by.

SLIPPY TOAD

Of Course, Fox.

The frog goes over to a winch and starts spinning it, and a

crane moves to the side. The white drape slides off

revealing a white ship, with the emblem of a fox on the

side, and the painted words THE GREAT FOX.

SLIPPY TOAD

She's a class B Geb starship.

Wickedly fast and worth the trouble

of fixing up. they were never used

by the military due to the Class A

coming out just months afterward

they were decommissioned before ever

seeing service, and hundreds of

them sit in dusty empty hangers

just like this one. It brought a

tear to my eye to see you take an

interest in her. Of course, legally

speaking I wasn't allowed to sell

it to you without gutting the

weapons but no one is following the

rules these days. There's a war on

you know! I assume you are up to

something but it's not my place to

ask what.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Great Fox! Fox! How did you afford

this!

FOX MCCLOUD

I sold the mansion. Everything on

your keepsakes list along with all

out clothes, and special outfits,

will be shipped to this hanger in a

days time.

FALCO LOMBARDI

YOU DID WHAT!

FOX MCCLOUD

Slippy, I want to ask you

something. Are you happy with your

life here?

SLIPPY TOAD

What?

FOX MCCLOUD

You see, I'm taking this ship out.

and it needs a mechanic. I've got a

brain but not one for tech stuff,

and Falco is just a drunk. I need

you.

SLIPPY TOAD

Well I...you mean...

FOX MCCLOUD

You see, I'm going to be a

mercenary I'm going to fight this

war on the side of Lylat, and I

want both of you to come with me!

SLIPPY TOAD

Oh gods, I figured you were just

buying this to remember your father

by, I didn't know... Well yes! yes

of course! Sooner or later the

paper trail will lead back to me,

and will show I sold you a ship

with guns! I've been in tighter

spots but...who will catch me out

in space!

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco, will you join me?

FALCO LOMBARDI

Well...no mansion, no parties, just

the opportunity to get ourselves

killed. Not like I have anything

here... I suppose I'll bumble

along.

FOX MCCLOUD

Good, I purposely left you no

choice!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Whats it called?

FOX MCCLOUD

Starfox!

FALCO LOMBARDI

...Starfalco.

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco the names are already on the

uniform. Besides, thats stupid. you

know I love you Falco.

SLIPPY TOAD

So thats it huh...Starfox. No

papers about this mercenary thing I

guess?

FOX MCCLOUD

Are you kidding me! I'm Fox

McCloud! what are they going to

do! My adoptive father is Admiral

Pepper and look who my REAL father

was! I don't need any papers.

SLIPPY TOAD

Sounds like my kind of deal.

FOX MCCLOUD

I'm in constant contact with

Pepper though letter. Anything

happens and we'll just jump in and-

SLIPPY TOAD

No Jump drive.

FOX MCCLOUD

No what?

SLIPPY TOAD

I just couldn't afford one. Not on

the budget you payed me. It's just

got Hyperdrive. no JumpDrive.

In other words it only goes speed of

light to the tenth. No

instantaneous jump. but don't

worry! I can do the math. Just so

you need me you know.

FOX MCCLOUD

Well...I suppose we can live with

it. I'll get the letters in

advance. It's doable. ...So as your

captain, Captain McCloud, I order

us all onto the ship for the first

tour of inspection!

* * *

SETH CITY SMOKEY DAY.

Venom Troopers march up and down the street, keeping order,

and watching for trouble. People go about their business,

buying fruit and goods, but there is a presence in the air.

A distasteful weary nervousness. Some soldiers stop a

pedestrian to pass him a book. The pedestrian thanks him.

the pedestrian looks down and his eyes go wide. The same

books are being disseminated to the street goers by Venom

Officers. The pamphlet reads "Virtues of Venom"

SETH PEDESTRIAN

What is this?

VENOM STREET OFFICER

All you need to know is in that

book. Before Venom was just a

movement. Andross just made it an

ideal. In it you will find the new

laws of Venom as laid out by

Andross himself.

The officer salutes and turns. A crowd gathers around the

book, all reading their own.

SETH PEDESTRIAN

The key to living a peaceful life

in accordance with Venom is to be

courteous and respectful. Authority

is there to keep you safe.

SETH PEDESTRIAN 2

All Venom citizens shall be kept

safe by the watchful eye of Andross

and his hands. The goal is to bring

Government closer to the people.

SETH PEDESTRIAN 3

The Voice of Venom is the law of

the land?

SETH PEDESTRIAN

Well this sounds fine.

VENOM STREET OFFICER

We are here to keep you safe. To

keep you free from harm.

Seth Pedestrian 3 Drops the pamphlet to the ground and starts

to walk away.

VENOM STREET OFFICER

...I suggest you pick that back up

brother.

SETH PEDESTRIAN 3

I didn't vote for this.

The Street officer lets him walk away, but radios into his

fellow soldiers. The pedestrian is accosted out of view and

is taken away.

* * *

SETH CAPITOL BUILDING

The plan slides out from under a collection of Cornerians.

The crowd yells and cheers in joy. Bodies swing from nooses

in a row, hanging lifeless.

VENOM SOLDIER 2

Let these traitorous senators serve

as an example to Lylat as what

happens to those who defy the great

nation of Venom and it's doctrines!

* * *

VIAZEN'S HOUSE

The execution is televised. viazen watches in horror, and

tries not to vomit. He sits in his bathrobe and is startled

when he hears a knock at his door.

VIAZEN

Who...who is it?

VENOM STREET OFFICER 2

Open up! Andross sends his regard,

and gift to his opponent in the

elections. He want you to know that

you will be safe. It's just me at

the door.

A whole squad of Venom Street Officers have their guns drawn

outside his door.

VIAZEN

Just a minute. I'm not dressed!

He starts to sweat and panic. He throws over his sofa, and

reveals a trap door. the sofa makes a loud thump and the

soldiers crash through the weak wooden door. They start to

fire but viazen has disappeared beneath the crawlspace, and

dropped down into the sewers. He runs through the sewers as

he is perused by the Venom Street Officers. He pulls a gun

out of his robe and fires back.

VIAZEN

None too soon can death be brought

to Venom!

* * *

SETH CITY SMOKEY DAY.

After a long chase he is cornered and has to climb a ladder

to the street. Guards converge on him and he looks for an

escape. He fires into the air and scatters the crowd. The

soldiers surround him when firing is heard from down the

street. A white unmarked ban crashes though the solders and

flings open the back doors and grabs Viazen. He points the

gun at him

RESISTANCE MEMBER 1

Stand down. You're safe. We knew

this would happen, and we have a

ship waiting in the pete bogs

outside the city.

the van drives in a car chase with Venom Street Patrol Cars,

with resistance movement troops firing at them. A chase

ensues and the van breaks free. It bursts through a chain

link fence The cars peruse but Viazen is thrown out of the

van and covered as he runs to an escape ship. the van

explodes behind him once a grenade is launched. He looks

back, and takes in the scene of those who willingly gave

their lives to save him. He is ushered into the ship, and

the ship takes off, flying through the clouds. It reaches

space and jumps away. as viazen looks down at his home state

he weeps.

VIAZEN

Forgive them Ra...forgive them,

Guile.

* * *

ANDROSS'S THRONE ROOM

ANDROSS

Let them go.

ANDREW

but, brother...

ANDROSS

People will be proclaiming Viazen's

name for decades. He is still of

use to me, even as a ghost of the

past. He will help to root out

freedom fighters. Send word to

continue the Red Book

disbursement Tomorrow, we

install the loudspeakers. and ready

the shipyards for the launch of

VF-013. We invade Lylat. Time to put

the other slice of the plan into

play.

* * *

CORNERIAN WAR ROOM

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Madam president, we just received

word from our network that Andross

has executed those he targeted in

the NCR senate. We don't know what

occurred to those who were lucky.

PRESIDENT ANTA

...or unlucky. We haven't had public

executions in the history of our

civilization for over 900 years.

Let alone political ones. Andross

doesn't just want to fight us he

wants to fight his own people.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

I have analyzed his defensive and

offensive strategies His army

rivals ours, but I honestly have

never seen tactics like his. I'm at

a loss. At least he doesn't have

nuclear capability. You know the

events of 45 years ago are starting

to make sense All I know is

something is coming soon...

FOX .

Fox sits reading a letter from Pepper.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

...something at Aker. it's the most

logical place to strike. I'll be

away on the front. I can't tell you

exactly what or where but I will

tell you I will be right where the

action is as the Admiral of the

fleet, and CO of the Reckoning

should be.

FOX MCCLOUD

This is the captain. Slippy,

prepare for her maiden flight.

SLIPPY TOAD

(Over the loud speaker from

the engine room)

We've got enough supplies for a

month. whatever you've got planned

I'm ready for it.

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco, you remember how slippy

taught you to fly her?

FALCO LOMBARDI

I know as much as I need too. Not

sure why I'm doing this but...

FOX MCCLOUD

Slippy, open the hanger roof.

Falco, set bearings for Aker Space

sector 005. We'll hide out there

till the time comes.

The hanger doors retract and the engines of the Great Fox

come to life. the ship starts out the doors and down the

runway. It gains lift, and takes off. It flies over Corneria

City and into the clouds. Fox transmits clearance codes to

the control tower and reaches space.

FOX MCCLOUD

Falco, Bow, 45 degrees on the Y

axis, bearing Aker 005 Karem 2212.

Make the jump.

FALCO LOMBARDI

This is beautiful...

The ship jumps to hyperspace and speeds away.

.AKER ORBIT.

The fleet orbits the Eastern most state. A city wide planet,

with a bustling industry. Only, there doesn't seem to be much

industry going on. The orbital stations and factories are

all dormant, and the ships lay in wait for further orders.

CIC.

A bustling center. Computers and comm stations abound

Talking and chattering about coordinates and status updates

goes on.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Look at that, Lt. Grey Nothing

happening. Andross has brought us

to our knees without even firing a

shot. At the rate Lylat burns

through food we only have a year

before famine. food is still

coming in from the western moons

but not enough. By Ra, what will we

do. Damnit, the President needs to

authorize an offensive. LEt us take

back our wheat! Before this gets

uglier... We've been sitting her a

week and nothing. Just watched this

planet...die. see that fire burning

down there on the southwestern

hemisphere really tiny but you can

see it?

BILL GREY

Yes sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Thats a riot going on. businesses

are dying off every day. Parents

loosing their source of income.

FOX .

FALCO LOMBARDI

We've been floating out here on low

power for a week doing NOTHING!

FOX MCCLOUD

Patience, We'll be heroes soon.

CIC.

COMM LT. FAY

Sir, incoming transmission from MZ

station 6, they have reports of

heavy Dradus contacts. BIG ones.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Venom just played it's hand. Action

stations!

A klaxon rings. Admiral Pepper picks up the comm phone

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Attention fleet. Prepare to jump at

to the rendezvous coordinates

action stations. Start your clocks,

and jump in alpha formation.

The ships all form up and jump away.

FOX .

FOX MCCLOUD

Here we go! The fleet is pulling

away from Aker. Falco whats the ETA

on arrival to the estimated

rendezvous point?

FALCO LOMBARDI

At Hyperdrive 10 approximately 30

minutes. Fox.. are we really going

to do this?

FOX MCCLOUD

Of course we are. Rev up the

engines slippy, Falco speed on my

mark. 3...2...1...Mark!

The Great Fox goes to hyperspace.

.

the Aker fleet, headed by the Reckoning, is poised for

battle.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

It's really quiet out there...

BILL GREY

They could jump in at... Dradus

contact! Dradus reads 3 frigates

and 1 carrier. Weapons range

withing 30 seconds.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Thats all? This is all the mighty

Venom has to throw at us? This

should be quick! This is the

Admiral, all ships turn to face the

enemy at starboard. Arwings launch

from port. Frigates I want missiles

hot. Non nuclear, target sector 98,

concentrate all fire on the

frigates. Let The Reckoning deal

with the carrier.

The batteries of the 7 Lylat frigates turn to target the

incoming Venom ships as the ships themselves turn to face

their starboard sides at the incoming vessels.

BILL GREY

Weapons range within 5 seconds. 4.

2. weapons range!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Fleet, weapons free!

The missile bays of the Lylat frigates explode with fire,

missiles launching over the bow of The Reckoning

ADMIRAL PEPPER

O'donnell, get our arwings in the

air!

REAKONING LAUNCH BAY

WOLF O'DONNEL

Ok, people, lets get those birds in

the air! first wave, Lt. Monroe,

your commanding officer! Go!

the cornerians climb the ladders into their arwings and the

ships are trucked into the launch elevator. The elevator

scales up the wall and into the launch tube. The ship is

launched.

CIC.

BILL GREY

Sir, we are within the Venomian

aircraft carrier's weapon range.

Inbound missiles.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Brace for impact!

the ship shakes and rocks and the lights flicker.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Starboard battery, give our birds

some battery cover!

the batteries start firing out into space, creating a wall

against the missiles inbound for the launching arwings.

ZONE SPACE.

KAT MONROE

Thanks, Reckoning! Ok rookies

listen up! This is your first

combat experience outside of SIM. I

want you to follow my lead. Into

the heavens we fly to die! Gun your

engines and for fucks sake stay out

of Reckoning's cover battery!

FOXTROT

Kat, look!

CIC.

BILL GREY

Dradus contact. the Venom carrier

has launched Wolfens.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Kat, get ready for a fight! You've

got inbound.

KAT MONROE

We see 'em Reckoning!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

KAT MONROE

Ok boys closing, weapons hot.

...damn thats a big swarm. Venom

trains their pilots hard, I know

from experience. Fire without

hesitation, I repeat, weapons free,

weapons free, contact contact!

The fighters clash in the middle of the battle, between the

two mighty carriers.

CIC.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

they're going to try a bombing run.

They are playing this out like the

book.

He picks up the phone

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Commodore, Giza, target the

bow-most enemy frigate, lets try to

take some of that missile fire off

of our boys.

The frigates respond and fire missiles at the designated

Venomian frigate.

FRIGATE CAPTAIN

Sir, we've penetrated their hull.

visual reads massive decompression

in their bow. I think we hit their

CIC.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Good job! LT. Monroe, see if you

can't Finnish that frigate off!

KAT MONROE

Uhh.. we're a little swamped here

but we'll manage.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

KAT MONROE

Foxtrot, take red and blue squadron

and guard the Reckoning Gold,

Lavender, follow me.

she guns her engines and diverts from the course, Foxtrot

taking his Arwings up to allow for Kat's diversion. Kat

flies her squadron into the missile barrage from the

frigate.

KAT MONROE

Reckoning Actual, We aren't meeting

any resistance. Commodore really

did blow their CIC. Continue with

bombing run?

CIC.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Reckoning Actual, thats

affirmative.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

Cat nosedives into the frigate, and careens along its hull.

KAT MONROE

Ok, weapons hot.

The ship suddenly comes to life and it's batteries fire on

the Arwings swarming it's hull

KAT MONROE

shit, it's a trap! Drop your bombs

and break off, Reckoning we need

some cover.

The commodore's missiles soon fly in and provide cover for

the few escaping arwings.

KAT MONROE

Shit. Reckoning Actual, we're

cutting short. We just lost the

entirety of Lavender Squadron. All

of them just..blasted away.

PANTHER

I'm allright Kat. Still with you.

A bright explosion flashes across the battlefield.

CIC

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Status report, LT. Grey!

BILL GREY

We Just lost the frigate Vesuvious.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

We're down to four frigates now and

we haven't taken out a single one of

theirs! I don't even know whagt the

hell that dormant frigate of theirs

is doing!

FOXTROT

Reckoning Actual, We've dealt major

damage to their fighters out here.

We outnumber them 5 to 1!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Something doesn't seem right...

Thats way to few to send into a

battle like this.

BILL GREY

Dradus confirms they have far fewer

birds in the air, sir.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

The dormant frigate ruptures, and it's protective armor

starts falling off. all of a sudden swarms of wolfen start

pouring out from under the armor.

CIC

BILL GREY

Dradus contact! multiple contacts

of Venom Wolfen pouring out of the

frigate!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

they hid them under the armoring...

KAT MONROE

Reckoning Actual what the fuck is

going on out here! where did all

these fighters come from! Shit I

just lost Ezka. We're getting fried

out here! Send us some missile

coverage!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

This is Reckoning Actual! Forget

about the fighters, just head for

the reckoning and take refuge under

the battery!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

O'donnel!

WOLF O'DONNEL

O'Donnel here.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Load the HAOWings into the launch

bay!

WOLF O'DONNEL

Heavy Artillery and Ordinance

coming up!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

Clunky bombers start pouring out of The Reckoning, speeding

toward the retreating arwings. They launch bombs above the

heads of the arwings as the arwings careen down. The

cluster bombs explode and take out a hefty amount of the

Venom Wolfen. the arwings retreat and take cover under the

battery of The Reckoning The bombers then continue to

engage the remaining Wolfen. Another bright flash explodes

across the sky.

CIC

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Dear Horus...

BILL GREY

We just lost The frigate Ek' Tum,

sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Enough playing around with these

fucking Wolfen! I want all fire,

repeat ALL fire, be it missiles,

battery, or fucking rocks thrown at

all those wolfen until every

single one is destroyed! That means

the whole fleet! HAOwings, fall

back! Guard the Arwings under the

battery!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

ALL fire is thrown at the Wolfen, obliterating them in a

matter of seconds.

CIC

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Good... I think we are done with

the Wolfen. Reckoning Actual to the

fleet! Direct all missile fire on

the Venom Frigate in karem 98.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

the Venom Frigate bursts into flames, and starts to loose

structural integrity.

CIC

BILL GREY

Target destroyed sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Again! Fleet! Karem 99!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

Again, another frigate looses structural integrity and falls

apart.

CIC

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Again! Karem 100!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

The three venom frigates loose structural integrity and fall

apart further, exposing the Venom starcraft carrier.

CIC

BILL GREY

Only thing on Dradus is their

aircraft carrier, the "dormant"

frigate, and a couple of scattered

disorganized Wolfen.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

I'd say we just dealt them a major

blow.

BILL GREY

Admiral, the dormant frigate seems

to be speeding up. Its speed is

increasing significantly in knots

than would be normal for a dormant

ship.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

It was faking again.

BILL GREY

It's...It's moving at a speed that

could penetrate our hull. It's

going to ram us.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

It's got no armor. It's suicide.

Rotate The Reckoning on it's X

axis, all missiles fire.

DIAGNOSTICS OFFICER

Our missile stockpile has been

depleted.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

All batteries weapons free!

BILL GREY

Dradus Contact!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

More Venom ships!

BILL GREY

Negative..at least I don't know. It

isn't relaying any friendly codes.

Nor does it seem to be attacking at

all.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Could it be misappropriated debris

from a frigate?

BILL GREY

It's under controlled movement.

FOX BRIDGE.

The Great Fox comes out of hyperspace into the debris of the

Lylat Frigates.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Holy shit...what did we just fly

into?

Fox scans the skies.

FOX MCCLOUD

No doubt they are training their

batteries on us now. Quick we have

to prove we're friendly!

FALCO LOMBARDI

Look! Dradus shows that smaller

ship about to ram the big lylat

ship!

CIC.

BILL GREY

Do I have an order to shoot it

down?

ADMIRAL PEPPER

...yes. Lock an aft battery.

BILL GREY

Locked.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

The battery swings into lock with the Great Fox.

FOX BRIDGE.

FOX MCCLOUD

Quick! That wolfen over there!

Fox opens fire and destroys the lost Wolfen.

FOX MCCLOUD

Slippy! Give the engines more

power! Falco, direct us to that

small Venom frigate. We have to get

behind it. I don't think it's guns

are working otherwise it would be

firing!

CIC.

BILL GREY

sir, the mystery ship just

destroyed a Wolfen.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Break lock! Do not fire!

BILL GREY

The ship seems to be flying right

into our battery line. It looks

like it's going to intercept the

inbound frigate!

FOX BRIDGE.

FOX MCCLOUD

AHHH Falco what are you doing thats

live fire! just take us behind the

frigate.

CIC.

BILL GREY

Sir that frigate will impact in 10

seconds. We've done a great deal of

damage but it will still pierce our

hull at this rate.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

The Great Fox flies alongside the Venom frigate, and turns

to face it's engines.

FOX BRIDGE.

FOX MCCLOUD

slippy, Ready those two torpedoes.

Fox aims the ship at the burning engines, the light burning

his eyes. He pulls the trigger and fires. The torpedoes hit

the engines directly and explode the frigate.

CIC.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Brace for impact!

The ship rocks as pieces of debris hit it and pummel it's

hull.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Diagnostics, Status Report!

DIAGNOSTICS OFFICER

We took a beating, but nothing

serious...

ADMIRAL PEPPER

LT. Monroe!

KAT MONROE

Go ahead Reckoning Actual!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

We have a rouge ship. I'm sure you

see it too. Take Pilot Crusoe and

investigate!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

Kat and Panther flip the cockpit lights on and speed away

from The Reckoning.

KAT MONROE

Roger that, Reckoning Actual. en

route to investigate the mystery

ship.

the battle goes on as the two Carriers slug it out, the

Reckoning still having only taken minimal damage, with

substantial decompression and hull fires on the 1 remaining

Venom carrier.

FOX BRIDGE.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Fox, Dradus shows two Arwings

pulling up alongside us.

FOX MCCLOUD

It's ok... let them come.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

PANTHER

Kat, watch out for those straggling

Wolfens on your 4.

KAT MONROE

Don't worry. I don't even think

they are still in the game.

The two Arwings fly alongside the Great Fox and turn on

their brights.

KAT MONROE

Reckoning Actual, The ship bears an

insignia.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Go ahead, LT. Monroe.

KAT MONROE

You're not going to believe this,

Admiral...it reads "The Great Fox"

CIC.

Peppers eyes go wide, and he drops the phone. He picks it

up.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Get them on our communication

channel!

ZONE BATTESPACE.

Kat pulls up alongside the Great Fox's and signals with hand

gestures to designate a communication channel

FOX BRIDGE.

Fox turns corresponding switches and picks up the phone.

FOX MCCLOUD

Good morning, Godfather! Happy to

see you on this fine battlefield!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

God damn you Fox! what are you

doing here! Get back to Corneria

and stop fucking around.

FOX MCCLOUD

You mean you don't appreciate our

help? I thought this is what you

would want. Me to follow in my

fathers footsteps!

CIC.

The ship rocks.

BILL GREY

Minor damage to the battery

coordination array, nothing

serious.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Damnit Fox stop embarrassing

yourself. the whole CIC can hear

you. Hell the whole fleet! I'm

ordering you to dock in Reckoning

airlock C. You've forced me to do

this Fox, but I have to hold you,

and open an investigation into your

interference. Interfering in the

military affairs of the Lylat Fleet

is a crime punishable as treason.

That means death. Gods damnit there

is a battle on!

FOX MCCLOUD

Fine. We'll dock.

ZONE BATTESPACE.

The Great Fox comes about face and is escorted into the

airlock by the two Arwings. They all land in the airlock

bay.

AIRLOCK BAY C.

The ship rocks as Fox, Falco, and Slippy disembark from the

Great Fox and are greeted by Kat Monroe. Falco and Kat lock

eyes and stare for a moment, then she grabs Falco roughly

and puts him in handcuffs. Panther does the same for Fox and

Slippy. As they are pushed roughly out of the airlock and

into the hurried corridors of The Reckoning. Panther

catches up to Kat and shoots her a dirty look, then pushes

Slippy and Fox past her.

CIC.

Fox, Falco, and Slippy are ushered into the CIC where they

are given to two Marines. Admiral Pepper comes over.

COMM LT. FAY

Admiral.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Fox, We may outnumber the Venom

attack fleet but we have NOT won

the battle! You just dishonored your

father's name, and almost made me

break my oath to keep you alive!

Now you stand there and shut up

while I win this battle! Afterward

you will be shipped back to

Corneria unless we all die on this

ship!

COMM LT. FAY

Admiral.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

What!

COMM LT. FAY

We just received a message from

Aker Command. There is a Venom

warship in orbit. It just jumped

in...

ADMIRAL PEPPER

WHAT! It's just one diversion after

another with Andross. Spin up the

jump drive! Jump back to Aker

Starbase!

He picks up the phone

ADMIRAL PEPPER

This is Reckoning Actual, LSF

Commodore, and LSF Atrias spin up

your Jumpdrives! coordinates

Aker-Quadrent 045 Sector 87 Karem

12. Arwing squadrons are to stay

behind and guard the remaining

frigate!

BILL GREY

ETA 10 seconds to Jump.

FRIGATE CAPTAIN

Reckoning Actual, what about us?

ADMIRAL PEPPER

I'm sorry this responsibility falls

on you and your crew, but you have

to hold this Carrier from invading

Lylat space. There is a Venom

warship in orbit of Aker.

Gods speed. ...Jump!

The Reckoning and two frigates jump out.

BATTLESPACE.

The Reckoning and the two frigates jump into orbit, into the

debris field of the Aker Space station A Venom Warship

spins their ship around to face the Reckoning in her two

frigate companions.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Bring battery about. Weapons free!

COMM LT. FAY

Yes sir.

The frigates and the Reckoning open fire, and are met with

no resistance.

BILL GREY

They aren't firing back sir. Wait...

Sir. Thier missile bays are active

but. Holy shit! Radiological

Alarm! 3 inbound nuclear missiles!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

What! How is that...

COMM LT. FAY

We're The frigates are reporting

their out of Battery ammunition.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

We can't cover them all! Brace for

impact!

BATTLESPACE.

The nuclear warheads impact on the bows of the Lylat ships,

erupting in a fiery nuclear explosion. In an instant the

two frigates are gone in a flash of light. The explosion

soon burns out in the vacuum of space. The Reckoning

appears to be engulfed in flame, to have been destroyed,

only to be revealed after the nuclear explosion burns out.

The ship is aflame, with massive decompression

CIC.

The CIC is pitch black, with fires burning, and crew members

dead. Fox lies on the ground. the marine guards are dead. He

takes their handcuff keys into his mouth and works on

unlocking his handcuffs. Falco is struggling to stand. The

Admiral stands and braces himself on a console.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

...Damn...Grey! Grey!

BILL GREY

I'm allright sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Report.

BILL GREY

There is nothing left of the

frigates sir. Not even a debris

field.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Each one had a crew count of

roughly 700... Diagnostics, Status

report!

DIAGNOSTICS OFFICER

fires all over the ship. Too many

section to count. We have reports

of casualties coming in from all

over. Massive decompression on the

Port side.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

This ship was built to withstand 1

Nuclear impact. ...she can't take

another.

DIAGNOSTICS OFFICER

Batteries are offline. we're a

sitting duck sir.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Like I said, we can't take another

one.

BILL GREY

It will take them 1 minute to

reload their batteries. It's a safe

assumption they plan to obliterate

the surface. Dradus reports enough

Nukes for two planets on that ship

out there.

PANTHER

Kat! Kat! Oh Ra, Kat! Is she dead?

MARINE

No, just out cold. Quick. that vent

is leaking plasma all over her.

Help me move her.

FOX MCCLOUD

I have a suggestion, If you are

willing to listen to a prisoner,

Godfather.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Go ahead!

FOX MCCLOUD

you! Dradus guy!

BILL GREY

Bill Grey, sir.

FOX MCCLOUD

Bill. Tell me the coordinates of

the Venom Nuclear Carrier!

BILL GREY

Karem 56 Sir.

FOX MCCLOUD

Spin up the FTL and match our jump

coordinates to their position!

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Fox! We already have massive

decompression!

FOX MCCLOUD

Either we die with the next Nuke or

we die saving all of Aker. That

ship out there is 1/3rd the size of

The Reckoning!

BILL GREY

Radiological Alarm!

FOX MCCLOUD

...JUMP!

BATTLESPACE.

As the Venom ship readies their Nuclear missile the

Reckoning jumps away, and at the same instance literally

jumps into the Venom ship, obliterating it. It rocks and

creaks and shakes the reckoning, but it stabilizes

CIC.

ADMIRAL PEPPER

Damage report!

BILL GREY

It worked sir. the Venom ship is

nowhere on Dradus. I think...I

think that guy over there just

saved an entire planet.

.

Fox and Falco are being driven in a motorcade down the main

street of the gigantic busting city. The Great Fox flies

overhead. Fox wears many bandages. The crowds hail him as a

hero and wave Lylatian flags, and throw flowers at him.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Look at all these people, Fox...Can

you believe this? All these people.

Its like you are another God to

them.

FOX MCCLOUD

I know. Things are going exactly as

planned. Better even! I never

imagined this.

FALCO LOMBARDI

what are you talking about? You

mean you never did this out of the

good of king and country!

FOX MCCLOUD

That had something to do with it,

but it wasn't my primary

motivation. count all of the news

cameras. All of Lylat's eyes are

upon me right now, but there is

only one pair that I care about

right now. Sure my name will be in

history books. Sure I may have just

outdone my father, but there are

only one pair of eyes I care about.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Huh? Oh hers...

FOX MCCLOUD

Step 1, fame. I'm a war hero. and

you are too. don't enjoy it too

much now. when we get bigger,

you'll feel silly.

A figure catches Fox's eye in the crowd. A man with a bird

head. Not your common cornerian. He looked like... The

motorcade reaches it's end where a police car is waiting.

AKER POLICEMAN

Mr. McCloud. I sincerely apologize.

I owe my life to you, but I have a

military warrent for your arrest.

FOX MCCLOUD

...Of course. No handcuffs are

necessary

AKER POLICEMAN

Of course. Please. Step into the

car.

The policeman opens the door for him.

AKER POLICEMAN

We've set up an apartment for you.

You'll be under house arrest.

FOX MCCLOUD

I understand.

FALCO LOMBARDI

Fox, wait! what happened to your

defiant attitude?

FOX MCCLOUD

It's all a part of the fame...

SICKBAY.

Kat Monroe lays burned in sickbay. Wolf O'donnel enters.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Kat. You allright?

KAT MONROE

Yeah. Yeah of course. Just a few

burns. Nothing major.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Nothing major!You were trapped

under a venting plasma tube! You

were exposed to near lethal levels

of radiation!

KAT MONROE

Yeah, I know. I know. It could have

been much worse.

WOLF O'DONNEL

I assume Panther...Well I assume he

has come to see you.

Kat drops her drink.

KAT MONROE

I consider this a break up.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Oh... so he hasn't come to see you?

KAT MONROE

He..Well. thing have been rough. We

haven't been..intimate in so long. I

don't think he cares. I see him in

the corridors and walkways with

other girls. Smiling. I know whats

going on. But. It's ok. that bird.

That Falco guy. Well somehow he

makes it all allright.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Sooo...Panther and you are kaput?

KAT MONROE

Yeah. He's all yours.

WOLF O'DONNEL

You! You know!

KAT MONROE

I can spot Venom birds out of the

corner of my eye and have them

within lock in under 1/2 a second.

Nothing gets past me.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Just...don't tell anyone allright?

I can't have my crew..well..tension

and all.

KAT MONROE

I know. But really there is nothing

wrong with it.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Deep down I know that. Well. You

should rest.

KAT MONROE

Ok...

Wolf turns to leave and hears kat crying.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Kat, whats wrong?

KAT MONROE

The radiation. It's left me... not

just burned on the outside but I'm

a mess on the inside.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Oh god you don't have cancer do

you!

KAT MONROE

Worse. I'm infertile. It's made it

so I can never carry a cub. Not

without some sort of divine

intervention.

wolf holds her hands.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Well, there is plenty more to

life.

KAT MONROE

You don't understand. It's like

loosing everything that makes you a

woman.

WOLF O'DONNEL

Just rest allright? The Reckoning

will be repaired soon. and back

onto the front. You'll have plenty

to worry about there.

KAT MONROE

you're right. Thanks. You'll always

be a friend.

CITY SMOKEY DAY.

Venom Troopers are installing cameras on every streetcorner.

OLD LIONESS

Excuse me.

she approaches a crowd of people watching the cameras go up

on the side of the building.

OLD LIONESS

Have you seen this man? He's my

son. He calls me every night to

make sure his mother is allright. I

haven't heard from him in a week. No

one has seen him.

She shows the crowd a picture. It is the same man who was

taken off the street for discarding the red book. the crowd

looks at each other.

MAN IN SETH CROWD

No, Ma'am. we haven't seen him.

A Venom Trooper comes over.

VENOM SOLDIER 3

Is there a problem here?

He has his hand on his sidearm. The crowd disperses.

OLD LIONESS

Have you seen my son?

VENOM SOLDIER 3

Ma'am. It's best not to ask

questions in this day and age. It's

in Andross's Book. "Most of the

time things are best left

unanswered." I suggest you move on

in your life.

OLD LIONESS

What are you talking about! what

have you done with my boy!

she starts to hit him with her handbag.

VENOM SOLDIER 3

Ma'am stop!

VENOM SOLDIER 4

Back away, Tutsen.

VENOM SOLDIER 3

You don't have too!

The Venom Solder pushes the other to the ground and shoots

the old lioness. the crowd looks from behind their shelter,

others run, some go and hit the Venom Soldier.

MAN IN SETH CROWD

How dare you!

The soldiers open fire on the man, and he falls dead. Others

rush the officer and bash his head in with common objects.

All the soldiers open fire, all in view of the cameras.

'S PALACE

Andrew comes bursting in, in Venom uniform.

ANDREW

Andross! There is a riot in the

slums!

ANDROSS

Good. It's an opportunity to show

the people what happens when you

don't follow heir obligation to

obedience.

ANDREW

You mean you are just going to

massacre them!

ANDROSS

It's not a massacre. It's keeping

the peace. Besides if they read the

book they had fair warning. Now.

With Aker in ruin I can-

ANDREW

Aker isn't in ruin. Our Nuclear

Carrier was destroyed, and our

decoy fleet obliterated. Aker

still stands.

Andross pauses.

ANDROSS

No matter.

ANDREW

But wasn't that the goal?

ANDROSS

it was A goal. See the wonderful

thing about the concept of Venom,

the concept of complete control

over the people, is that you can

tell them whatever you want. That

riot? They are reacting badly to

the Venom being introduced into

their society. Soon the Venom will

show them that they need us once I

spin"defeat" into a victory. Once

I sew the seeds of fear of the

"mighty" Lylat. Besides, my main

goal was to scare Lylat and it's

President by letting them know we

are fully Nuclear Capable.

Destroying Aker would have been a

plus, but anything that happens in

this war is a victory for me

because I have the upper hand.

Always. I've been planning this

for decades, Andrew. nothing will

go wrong.


End file.
